Fighting for Peace
by Kit-Kat10
Summary: serena and luna go to the gw timeline to find outer scouts and meet old friends after inners die in a battle. a bit a/uish and my first story, vote for couples. R&R!!!
1. Cosmos is born

Hey all, good evening. This is my very first fanfiction crossover. This story takes place after glaxia and mariemaya, its a little A/Uish, the outers are not in it yet. By the way... I asked if i could have Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, but their creators said no, so that means I don't own these shows (sad, but true). Well here goes nothing...

Chapter1: COSMOS

The sailor scouts were at the temple enjoying tea and doughnuts waiting for Serena (who got stuck in detention) to arrive so they could start the scout meeting. "I wonder if Crystal Tokyo will begin soon since we have had peace for quite a while. We are almost graduates from high school." "Well Rei, thats why we are waiting for Serena, so we can discuss it" Amy calmly stated. Suddenly everyone's heads snapped up as they all felt a chill, like the one they get when there is evil nearby. "Did you guys feel that?" "We all did Lita. Girls its time to transform!" "Good idea Luna. Someone call meatball head!" (don't need to tell you who said that ^-^) 

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

Meanwhile Serena was walking to the temple when her communicator went off, "Hey Mina, whats up?" "New enemy near the temple, hurry." "Im on my way!" 

Serena began to run as fast as her legs could take her. She had a long way to go before she reached the temple.

Serena's POV

Not another enemy, we have peace now, and someone just had to go and mess it up! Well wait till I get my hands on him. I'll make him wish that he never should have messed with earth.

At the Temple

The scouts ran outside to see where the enemy could be, and right before them was a man floating in air grinning. He has shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wearing a cream color shirt, with dark blue pants, and a light blue robe like thing with a purple sash around the waist and golden rings around the sleeves. "My, my, my, what a high concentration of power here. So tell me, which of you has the silver crystal? I wouldn't bother trying to hide it, I don't want to make you suffer, so just save yourselves the trouble and hand it over, hmmm."

Tuxedo Mask gets to the temple and overhears what is going on and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. 

"Who are you? And what do you want with the silver crystal?"

"Ah, Tuxedo Mask I presume? I am known as Celestine, Queen Serenity thought she could banish me so I could never find the silver crystal and use its power to rule the universe. But im back, and now its time for you to give me the crystal!"

"We wont give the crystal to a sleez like you. Mars Firebird Strike!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Tuxedo Mask throws a lot of razor tipped roses.

All their attacks combined into one, and hit Celestine head on, he didn't even bother to attempt to move out of the way. They used their strongest attacks to be rid of the menace early so they can have peace again, yet he was still standing unfazed by them. Their attack was right on target, and just as the scouts were about to take a sigh of relief the smoke cleared to reveal Celestine unscathed inside a protective forcefield.

They stood in shock, unable to believe that they couldn't harm him at all, despite their greatest efforts. Mars, being the first to come out of the stupor wispered "Its not possible, that attack should have wiped him out. How is it that he is still standing?" It was then the scouts realized that this was their strongest opponent yet. And he wanted the crystal, hopefully Serena will take her time in getting here, the silver crystal had to remain in her hands, and they didn't think that even she was strong enough to defeat him. So with this in mind the scouts prepared themselves for another attack. They had to protect the princess.

"HA, is that all you have, legendary sailor scouts? I did hope it wouldn't come to this... however you give me no choice. If you won't give me the crystal of your own free will, then I shall take it by force!" Celestine moves into a fighting stance like he is going to start prepa*-ring an attack when a shout was heard as Sailor Moon arrived on the scene.

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, how you threaten my friends! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"So you're Serenity's daughter, princess of the moon, and holder of the silver crystal."

"Run, Serena! He is too strong!" -Amy

"Take the crystal and get away from here, don't worry about us." - Rei

"Ya we can take him on ourselves and beat the crap out of him. We can't risk oyu getting hurt and losing the crystal " -Lita

"Serena, I love you. Please get away from here." -Darien

"I can't leave you guys, this is my fight too, or have you forgotten that I'm also a sailor scout? Moon-"

"Wait! Before you waste your energy trying to defeat me, I'll give you a choice. Either give me the crystal or watch your friends die all together. 

Serena was shocked, she couldn't make that decision. Her friends meant the world to her, but she couldn't give the crystal her mother bestowed on her away to someone that would use it for evil, evil she may not be able to stop. She looked over at her friends. They wanted her to keep the crystal. Using telepathy they told her whatever attack he threw at them they would counter attack it with their own attacks. Serena believed that they would be fine.

The scouts knew they would not live though this battle, they used their best attacks and it didn't even scratch him. But at least their princess would be safe. Each scout knew Serena could beat Celestine, but she had to invoke her powers and to do that she needed their powers, so their lives will have to be sacrificed. The great thing about being a sailor scout is that you can't die, you just get reborn after one life is over. So with this in mind, Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina and Darien prepared to send their powers to Serena, a last gift before they died.

"I will not give you the silver crystal!!!" Please, my friends, make it through this.

"Fine" 

With that word Celestine gathered a huge ball of hot dark energy and thew it at the scouts making a direct hit. 

Serena stood frozen in horror at what she was seeing. They lied to her!!! She watched as each of her friends and guardians were engulfed in the attack, she heard their screams of anguish, and felt their power being sent to her as each of them was incinerated. She also saw Artemis jump towards Mina in an attempt to push her out of the way, but was also killed in the attack.

After the smoke cleared all that was left where her friends once stood was a big crater with 4 transformation sticks at the bottom.

Serena walked numbly to the crater unable to believe what had just happened. "Artemis." She walked down to where the sticks lay and picked up each one like it was a cherished fragile piece of glass as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Tuxedo Mask, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter... why?" It was then she began to cry, sobs of emotional anguish and torment by one that has lost everything. Somehow through all that she was going through she heard laughter coming from Celestine. That MONSTER! How could he do this and just laugh about it as if it were nothing! She turned to face him. 

"Awww. Poor little miss moon. You didn't believe me did you. Well now you see how strong I am and I will fight you for the crystal, and I will win. I want to fight you at top condition and you clearly arn't at that right now. So I will go for now and return when you are ready. Ta-ta." With a wave of his hand he disappeared in wave of black fire.

After he left Serena crumpled to the ground sobbing, but then Celestine's words came back to her. Ready? Oh I will be ready all right, I will avenge my friends deaths, so their sacrifices wont for nothing. "I will beat you Celestine! I PROMISE you that." She then turned away and went to find Luna and make sure she was ok, and to see is she could offer her some comfort after all that had taken place that day. 

Serena found Luna huddled in a corner of the temple that hadn't been demolished crying for her lost friends. "It'll be ok Luna, they arn't really gone. I have their transformation sticks, and that means that they have been reborn in another time. I'm going to see Helios and ask him for the golden crystal. I'll be back soon. Will you be ok until then?" "Yes I'll be fine, but how are you holding up Serena, and what will you do with the golden crystal?" Serena looked away from Luna to try and conceal the tears that had sprung into her eyes. Giving Luna a hug she said " Im ok. I need to become stronger and to do that I'm going to have to merge the golden crystal with my silver crystal. I am going to defeat that bastard Celestine and avenge my friends deaths, so their sacrifice won't be in vain." "You know why they did that don't you? They sacrificed themselves so you can become more powerful and access your power given to you by the moon. Thats what they did for Queen Serenity when Beryl attacked, but even then it wasn't enough. Merging the 2 crystals is a good idea. Im very proud of you Serena. Im sorry I haven't told you that lately."

Serena had to beam at her statement, no one has ever told her that they were proud of her, finally she is doing something right. But now she had to give the letters the scouts wrote to their families in case something ever did happen to them (she has access to everyone's sub space pockets since she has their powers). Those few weeks were the hardest, she missed her friends terribly. After a lot of tears and funerals from the families Serena finally had time to go see Helios. She had cried all her tears, now it was time to get prepared to confront Celestine.

She teleported to Helios' temple and called for him.

"Helios? Helios, please I need your help." "Hello Serenity-hime" Helios said while bowing, "I am truly sorry for your loss. I believe that you have come here for the golden crystal. When you merge the two crystals, it will enable you to become the most powerful being in the entire cosmos. But you should know this, using an attack will severely drain you energy, so time your attacks wisely." "Thank you Helios, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know. And you dont have to bow and call me princess anymore, im just Serena now. Um you do realize that Rini won't be born now that Darien is gone." "Yes Darien is gone, but Rini will return, just in a differnet form." "What do you mean? Is Darien coming back?" "I cannot tell you that Serenity-hime, but you will figure everything out in due time. You have to go now im afraid, Celestine is waiting for you where the temple once stood." "Thank you Helios for everything." Giving him a hug, she teleported back to the surface of earth and went to the temple. He was going to miss her, but with this last battle she would finally bring peace to the earth.

She saw Celestine waiting for her just as Helios said 'man, he is getting to be like Pluto.' Celestine smirked as he saw her appraoch. "Do what you have to do before we begin." Serena then had her own little smirk in place as she took out the golden and silver crystal. She transformed into Serenity and concentrating hard she made a beam of yellow light go from her moon insignia to the two crystals slowly making them into one. The silver crystal now had a beautiful golden tint to it, she held up the improved silver crystal and made a wish. "Please, silver crystal, grant me this wish, I want to be able to become stronger than Celestine so I may defeat him. Please give me the knowlege and skill to use my new power." The crystal then flashed a brilliant golden light and shape-shifted into a star enabling Serena transform into the legendary Sailor Cosmos. Her hair went from platinum blond to silver heart shaped odangos, and her azure blue eyes now had flecks of silver in them and took on a hard look, her uniform was still the same except the skirt now had multicolored layers to it but the bows were longer, and she had a long white cape with white high heeled boots with wings on the backs of them. Her tiara disappeared leaving inplace of her crescent moon a nine pointed star, and to finish off the ensemble she had a large staff with a heart at the top of it, with the golden-silver crystal nestled right above the heart.

"Very well done Sailor Moon, I must thank you for making the crystal even stronger for me."

"I am no longer Sailor Moon, but Sailor Cosmos. You wont be getting my crystal. Lets quit talking and begin the fight, im more than ready" Cosmos said icily.

"Lets get it on" (A/N: sorry, but I couldn't resist ^-^; ) 

Celestine began to power up for the attack that he used to kill the sailor scouts, while Sailor Cosmos was tapping into her new powers. With eyes closed and a 9 pointed star appearing instead of her crescent moon she chanted "Powers of the cosmos, please come to my aid, I sumon you."

Serena could feel the power flowing through her, her forehead was burning, and she could feel wings sprout from her back. Both attacks were shouted at the same time. "Now we will see who is strongest and holder of the crystal." "So we shall"

Cosmos Celestial Destruction! (A/N: I dont know any of cosmos attacks, so any help there would be appreciated) Cosmos attack looked like a golden atom forming at the end of her staff.

Dark Lighting Flare!

A blue ball appeared in his hand and continuously grew in size, it was black in the middle and on the outside you could see the lightening crack around it.

When neither Sailor Cosmos nor Celestine could hold their attacks any longer they shot them at one another. Cosmos attack went straight through Celestine's dissipating it, and hit Celestine, engulfing him and tearing his body apart. With a final cry he disappeared forever. Cosmos finished what her mother started, but at great cost. "Its finished, I win." And with that said, she fainted and began to dream.

In her dream she saw all her friends and her fiancé having a picnic in a meadow of trees and wildflowers, having fun. Tears of happiness coursed down her face as she gave everyone a hug. "Am I dead?" "No Serena, your not."-amy "We brought you here to tell you goodbye, this is sort of like limbo."-lita We wanted to let you know that we are happy and you should be too. Don't mourn our deaths, after all, death isn't forever with us"-mina "Ya meatball head, you'll see us again"-Rei "Tell Luna that I love her and will miss her alot, and that im sorry." -artemis

"We have to go now, its time for us to move on. Congrats on defeating Celesine! Love ya girl. Don't forget us."-lita "Wait! Guys don't leave me again, I don't want to go on alone." Serena shouted when her friends and the scenery started to disappear "I love you guys, I wont forget you, I'll become the person you all wanted me to be! Goodbye!" Everything finally disappeared except for her and Darien. "Angel, I won't hold you to our engagement anymore. You didn't love me like I loved you." She looked at him startled and he smiled down at her "I could always tell what you're thinking. You're not Serenity anymore, so you don't have to act like her or carry out her duties anymore." As he said that Serena lost it, and began to cry, Darien held her and let her cry for everything that had happened to her recently. "Your right Darien, im not Serenity anymore, though I did love you, just not as much as I did when we were soulmates and deep down you were feeling the same thing. Every life time is different and the future is never set in stone." "I love you" "I love you too." Sharing one last kiss and hug Darien too disappeared for the afterlife before he gets reborn. And Serena was left alone with her tears.

Serena woke up detransformed in the grass under a tree near the temple with Luna laying on top of her stomach. There was no locket so she figured the crystal must live inside her now. 'That will be helpful during transformations' She moved the cat, who still slept peacefully, and went to stand by the lake to remembered her dream. She knew it was real, her friends could not go without telling her to move on with her life, a life without them. She took out Mina's Artamis sword and prepared to slit her wrist with its poison blade. 'They were wrong, I can't go on without them. I finally became queen on of the cosmos and I have no one to share it with. Its not worth being queen without anysubjects.' 

"You can't do that Serena-hime, I won't let you." "Please don't stop me Pluto, im sick of losing people I care about." "No, now put the sword away." Serena complied, then turned to the time guardian and said "There is finally peace here on earth now, I am no longer needed. The evil has completely been destroyed, so the balance of good and evil is off. This earth doesn't need Crystal Tokyo. If I don't leave soon more evil will come and the fight will just start all over again." "You are correct, however earth still needs you, just not here in this time." "Are you going to send me to the timeline my friends were reborn in?" "Im going to send you to a time that needs you. That's why you can't die. This time is run over by evil, wars, chaos and run by machines with greedy power hungry people supporting them. You will meet new sailor scouts, the outers. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn, and you may happen to run into some old friends. The people here need you to bring peace, build your Crystal Tokyo there." Absorbing all this information Serena decided to go. After all how could she not want to meet new sailor scouts, and the old friends maybe the ones she lost in that battle with Celestine. "I'll go, but I thought that Crystal Tokyo was impossible to build without Darien and my other scouts." "You said yourself that the future is not set in stone, and some things are going to happen no matter what happens to help prevent it. Crystal Tokyo is one of those things. It just needs you." Feeling happier that she has in a long time, Serena woke Luna up and told her what Pluto and Artamis had said. "So will you come with me Luna?" "Yes, I have to go, cause if I don't who else is going to make you do your homework" Serena facevaults and falls over with a big sweatdrop on the side of her head. "OOOOOOh Luna! Pluto is right, some things don't change." "All right, it's time to go to the time gates." Pluto ported them to the time gates and parted the mists so you could see the door of time. Pluto then clicked her timestaff and the door of time opened. "The time is AC 197, and you will arrive in front of the Peacecraft Academy, which is run by a Pacifist princess named Relena. Serena, Luna, its your job to find the outer scouts and awaken them while defeating youma that appear there. I don't know who the enemy is yet. I'll keep in touch with you through computer and you will know everything about the time when you arrive. I have already taken the liberty to enroll you in school which provided housing. Take care princess, Luna guide her" "I will do my best Pluto" "Even if Serena only half listens to me, I also will try my best. Good bye." 

Together Serena and Luna walk through the mist to a time they have never been to. They had a mission. They wont fail. 

End of chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed, and if you didnt thats cool too. Gundam Wing will be in it next chapter. Vote for couples! Please excuse my grammar, its never been the best. Ok so should I continue with this story or drop it? Let me know what you think! Well its 4am and im going to bed. Nite all. REVIEW!!!!


	2. authors note

Hello everyone, I GOT REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much *glomps silveri, andreas, tsunami-san, and angel of twins, chibichaos, jess katcher, usagiyuy* and special thanks to chibi moon-miko for your decription of cosmos, you guys were my first reviewers. Thanks alot! Well this is just an authors note explaining about the couples, I got some emails requesting that the g-boys be with he inner scouts. Well I kinda killed the inners and wont be bringing them back, and if I do the will have a very small role. Sorry for the confusion.

Anyways, im going to be gone for a few days out of town and no access to a computer, so I wont be able to update anything for about a week. But anyways, here are the couples ideas and status

Serena/Heero - 4

Hotaru/Heero - 1

Hotaru/Duo -1

Serena/Wufei -1

Amara/Trowa -1

And my ideas (see what you think)

Trista/Zechs

Michelle/Quatra

Amara/Wufei

Hotaru/Duo

Maybe...

?/Trowa (If I bring back the scouts, I may give one of the scouts a bigger role. You get to pick which one)

Voting for Serena and Heero will be closed right before I post the next chapter, the others have a little longer to wait.

Im so sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!!!! I was in virginia without a computer for the past 6 months. Anywyas im back now and you can expect another chapter up between tomorrow or saturday. Thanks for your patience. Luv Ya!!!!!!

~Kit-Kat~


End file.
